


I've always got you

by theautisticjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Side Rey, Evil Rey, F/M, Little fluff at the end, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/pseuds/theautisticjedi
Summary: Months ago, Rey was sent to kill Kylo Ren and end his rein of terror for good.But when she doesn't return, Finn got worried.Now he's searching The First Order for her. But what he finds he never expected...Based on that amazing Finnrey dark side Rey art posted a few days ago. Link in the notes.





	I've always got you

His boots hit the floors of the Maleficent as he ran, his eyes scanning a mile a minute. 

_Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey. Gotta find Rey._

He heard footsteps of stormtroopers and ducked into a supply closet waiting for them to pass. He was about to leave when Poe's voice broke through his com.  
“Finn, we gotta-” Finn pulled the com out of his ear and crushed it. He didn't care about the Resistance. He just needed Rey.

He slipped out and made his way down the halls. He passed the child barracks, empty because of the new supreme leader. Whoever it was had sent away all children under the age of 18. Many were sent back to their home planets. Others were given to the Resistance for them to find homes for the orphans. 

Maybe this was Kylo’s apprentice who was in charge. It certainly wasn't Kylo or Hux. He'd heard whispers that it was Rey...no. That's a stupid thought. Rey would never go to the dark side. 

He slipped down to the next floor, and realized that he was in front of the doors of Kylo’s old chambers. Could the new supreme leader be inside? It was worth a shot. 

He punched in the override code, heart pounding. The doors slide open, and he steps inside, the doors immediately closing, leaving him in total darkness. 

“Hello?” he calls out. No one answers. No movement. No sounds. 

He feels for a light switch, and two lamps turn on. He sees no one, the closet once full of Kylo’s robes sit empty, only a pair of boots lie at the bottom. 

The bed is messy, as if someone had been having nightmares. He sees...well, smells, something in corner. He gets closely and realizes it's dried vomit. Something is deathly wrong here. 

Before he can leave, his body is filled with terror at something unseen. 

He turns, and hears the crackle of a lightsaber and the fiery red light emerges from the shadows. 

His heart screams.  
His heart cries.  
His heart bleeds. 

Rey stands there.

But not the Rey he loves.

Scars of torment litter her face. Many look fresh, and Finn realizes they're more than likely self-inflicted. Her once lush and soft cheeks are hollow. Her body, once strong and sturdy, is willowy and vacant. Her hand, holding the lightsaber, is trembling. 

But her eyes.

_Oh god her eyes._

Grotesque, violent, soulless yellow. Vile, nauseating, cold, empty, pus-like yellow. 

Any sane person would scream or flee. But not him. Not Finn. 

He steps closer, his hand reaching out and touching her face. He brushes it, caresses it, and he sees recognition in her not-so-soulless eyes. 

She hesitates for a moment, before speaking “Finn?”

His thumb ran across her cheek and she watched it, and with it her violent eyes turned into the soft brown eyes he had fallen in love with.

“Finn?” Tears beginning to cascade down her broken face, she reached for his hand “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!” The weight of her crimes against her soul and body hit her like a sack of bricks. She collapsed, turning into a ragdoll in his arms, sobbing, the saber falling out of her hand.

“It's okay, Rey.” 

He pulled her close. 

“Finn. Finn I'm...Finn.” she sobbed softly. “I want to go home.” she mumbled. 

“I've got you.” He began to rock her softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

_“I've always got you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing fan art http://thissisatitle.tumblr.com/post/172310956112  
> Please check it out if you haven't.  
> Beta read by the lovely stormscavenger


End file.
